My Dream is Just A Dream
by JackSkellington'sDaughter
Summary: RATED M for Language. I had A dream similar to this so I wrote it down before I forgot it. Of course I ain't Bella and S.M owns these people I don't want Bella. Wolf's Girl95 helped me with the last part of it.


**_Just A Dream is by Carrie Underwood S.M owns Twilight sadly I can't even rent them. This is a Jasper/Bella maybe a one-shot could be more if I get enough reviews (hint hint). Well if you don't I Get You My Pretties and Your Little Dogs Too (Cackles with evil laugh) THIS IS MY PLOT! This was hard for me to write cause it brought flashes of my Grandpa Jerry's funeral he was very dear to me even though he passed away last summer his death is hard on me, my Daddy, and my Grandma Tammy, along with my Aunt Patti._**

_**(Tries to run off with Peter Mrs. Meyers catches me and yells at me saying she needs him for Breaking Dawn pt 2 I yell back Braking Dawn pt. 2 is done we all have to wait till November for it to come out she glares at me and says if you sic your flying monkeys on the director I will give you Peter. YAAAA FLY MY PRETTIES FLY FLY SO WE CAN KEEP PETER!)**_

**It ****was two weeks after the day she turned 18****all dressed in white, going to the church ****that night**

Bella smiled thinkin this must be her wedding day. Beside her was a petite girl with short pale blond hair. (Ain't Rose) And the other man beside her had hair of a pale blond and a tall and lean body (come who is our favorite B.O.W). He smiled gently at her. She smiled back at him shyly.

**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,****six**** pence in her shoe****something borrowed something blue **(Carriage Seat)

She smiled as she looked down at her beautiful white corset she thought to herself 'it must be an old fashion one'.**  
****And when the church doors opened up wide****she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh ****she just couldn't believe it****.**

When she stepped out of the carriage she smiled thinkin she was cryin with joy but was shocked when she saw Jasper at the end of the aisle then she instantly brightened cause she felt only love for him. Edward might have been her first boyfriend but she loved Jasper more with that one look than Edward in their whole relationship.**  
****She heard the trumpets from the military band and the ****flowers fell out of in her ****hands****  
**she looked down to see her dress go black and her veil get shorter and black as Jasper disappears. She cries as she sees the the flag covered coffin in his place she crumples as she steps up beside it. **  
****Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go ****I was counting on forever, now I'll never know ****I can't even breathe. ****It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background ****Everybody's saying, he's not a coming home now,****  
****This can't be happening to me ****This is just a dream.**

Bella thought about a future with Jasper one with kids and him telling tales of war. She cried as people whispered about her. How she was so in love that they were to get married soon.  
**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and ****pray ****lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt.**

Bella sobbed knowing her hurt couldn't be healed unless Jasper came back for her. Her Jasper she needed him.**  
****then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard**** t****hen they handed her a folded up flag and ****she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been.**

Bella held on to the flag for her life like it was her anchor "where are you Jasper" she whispered "you can't be dead". Bella realized when they played Taps he wasn't coming back. She sobbed harder at the thought.**  
****And then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart**

Bella flinched at every one of the twenty one shots feeling each on hit her heart. Whimpering at the last shot rang true

**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go ****I was counting on forever, now I'll never know****I can't even breathe. ****It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background. ****Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,****This**** can't be happening to me. ****This is just a dream.**

'Please let this be a dream' thought Bella at lease then you're alive for me Jasper**  
****Oh, Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go****  
****I was counting on forever, now I'll never know ****Ohh I'll never know****  
****It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background****  
****Everybody's saying, he's not a coming home now,****This**** can't be happening to me ****This**** is just a dream**** Oh**** this is just a dream ****just a dream, oh!**

What about our forever Jasper what about ours….

Bella woke with a start looking around she saw Edward wasn't there he was hunting for the weekend. She touched her cheek feeling the tears she cried in her sleep. She ran to her Laptop that Rosalie gave her and booted it up. Rosalie and she became as close as her and Alice because Rosalie said 'she was sorry was such a bitch to her she said your true mate said is in the family.' And she and Bella have been like sisters since. When the Laptop was finally up she clicked Google and searched up 'The History of Major Jasper Whitlock' and found out he was gonna marry his Fiancée Belle Beare (sounds like bear the last E is silent)

Hmm that's a different last name Bella thought. But Bella thought about it for a few seconds and said "I'm her"! She whispered shocked. She ran to her new car a Chevy Malibu, and sped off to the Cullen's. Lord if Charlie saw her now he would have a heart attack. She swerved in front of the house and jumped out running through the grass to the door and just in time for Jasper to open it and catch her from slamming in to him.

"Darlin what is wrong" Jasper asked me holding my shoulders.

"Jasper she panted I am"….. She paused for a breath as Jasper gave her some determination and courage. "I am Belle Beare". Jasper looked shocked for a minute then starts laughin "You're my Belle my Belle" He swooped her into a hug "Oh darlin how did I not see it why did I wait for you to realize it". He smiled at her then kissed her. Which she returned he then placed his forehead on hers and smiled then both whispered at the same "I love you". Jaspers phone goes off he checked it, _Peter_**_:_ "Bout Damn Time Major**." Jasper typed back "**S****tupid Fucker you knew and didn't tell me." **Peter wrote back "**Yeah so come and get me stupid haha"** Jasper looked at his Belle then looked at his bike "Ma belle would you like to go on a road trip" Bella grinned "As long as I am with you".**  
**


End file.
